


Perfect Equation

by Aleqsxia



Series: #MinChantober [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Felix, Baby Jisung, Baby Seungmin, Babysitting, College Student Minho, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JiLix twins, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Parenthood, Single Parent Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/pseuds/Aleqsxia
Summary: Out of a clingy child, his broke ass and a busy dad, he's now a babysitter.





	Perfect Equation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is bad and all but, 2 weeks are finished for this 'one shot' but it go so long I decided to cut it in chapters, i'll finish the other 2 weeks and i'll be posting in an iffy. Don't worry, Devil will come in one piece.
> 
> (me from May 2019, "It's all a lie.")

A kid wearing a yellow hoodie under a denim jumper and some white clearly original Chuck Taylors that is crying in the alleyway entrance as he made out with the dude was awkward enough, but for this kid to go to him and pull his unbuttoned pants, saying ‘mommy’ is embarrassing already. The bloke he was making out with is definitely pissed by the disturbance the poor child brought, Minho, being a Good Samaritan he is, fixed himself and is trying to calm the crying kid, cooing and shushing as he cradled the kid, bouncing him in his arms as he let the child cry on his shoulder. The guy clicked his tongue and gripped Minho’s arm from behind him, turning Minho to face him.

“Hey, let the kid down, leave him in that building, be another person’s problem and help me with mine.” The dude gestured at the building beside them, smirking at his dumb and literal implication, “I want to get what I paid for.”

Minho felt his eyebrow twitch, he needed a wad of money for his needs, selling his body is unethical enough but he can’t leave a kid in a building selling meat at night. Having seen a lot of slasher films, Minho just feels the chills running down his spine, the guilt and disgust eating him early with the thought of a kid turning into processed food meat. Okay, he  _ might _ puke,  _ thought be gone ugh _ . Butchers close at early hours anyway, and it’s 10 in the evening. He sighs, taking out the wad the guy gave him and handed it back to him.

“I guess you have to take your pay back.”

The guy goes red, in anger probably, but he took back his bucks and walked off with angry, brooding shoulders. Minho sighs, he’s basically exchanging his life over a poor lost kid, letting loose basically five hundred dollars,  _ ugh _ , he could’ve used those for taxes and essentials adding his other actually morally ethical work and his parents’ payment for tuition, he would’ve gotten by.

Lee Minho is a damn empathetic idiot.  _ Damn _ .

“M—mommy.” The kid circled his small arms around Minho’s neck. He patted the crying kid’s back as he felt a tinge of worry. The poor kid’s mom is probably looking for him.

He continued cooing and shushing, bouncing and rubbing the back of the kid who is now just letting out sniffles as he lets his feet drag them to a 24/7 convince store close by, entering and seeing a familiar face.  _ Of course it’s him _ . Changbin looked up to see Minho with a child in his arms, smirking to tease the older.

“Don’t you dare—”

“You just brought lube and a condom earlier, didn’t use it, now boom, a kid.”

_ God dammit Bin.  _ The straight ass decided to make fun of his sexual identity as a crossdressing power bottom.

“Shut up bi—”  _ A child! Alert! _ “Bi uh,” Quick, think quic— oh! “Bibble.” Changbin tried stifling his annoying laugh behind his bony hand but lo and behold he’s stumbling over the counter, laughing his ass off. Minho was petting the child’s head softly as he mouthed curses to Changbin. Annoying bastard. He nearly growled but breathe.

“I— I love Bibble.” A soft voice startled Minho, the kid in his arms shifted, taking away his bleary eyes and blotchy face out of Minho’s shoulder to look at Changbin, “He doesn’t look like Bibble.”

The child laid his head under Minho’s chin and on his collarbone, Minho seeing him suck on his thumb as he stares at the other adult male.  _ We’ve been knew _ . He frowns at the childish habit.  _ How old is he, he might cause something to his growing teeth with this thumb sucking _ .

“Hey buddy.” Minho softly said, patting the child’s brunette hair, making his cubby cheek scrunch up at him—  _ Cute _ , “Hello pumpkin. What’s your name?”

“Ah,” the kid bowed his head slightly, placing his hands on his tummy—  _ he’s so sweet oh my god _ , “Hello, I am Bang Seungmin.”

Minho coos at the cuteness, in his vision he can see Changbin scoff in the background, he ignored the bastard, “Hello Seungmin-ah, how old are you?”

Seungmin held up one hand and again scrunched his face, counting his five fingers before showing it to the older, “Five?”  _ Safe, I guess. _ “Okay, nice to meet you pumpkin, I’m Lee Minho.”

“Minho?” he blinks up innocently at him, “You’re a boy?”

Changbin once again laughed so hard as Minho stood there in embarrassment as he realized what the child asked, looking at the innocent child in both horror and fluster, “You thought I was a girl?”

His clothing is far— actually, a black crop top, a high-waisted ripped skinnys that wrap on his small waist, medium lengthen waved brunette hair, and some make up on, well, he does look a bit feminine, and his voice, it’s… shrill... What is this injustice.

“Uh, no, I’m not a girl.” Minho laughed awkwardly as he goes to the counter, setting Seungmin down in front of Changbin, who he glared at in the process since he’s still an amused mess, “Why did you think I’m a girl pumpkin?”

“You smell like my mom, sweet and like flowers!” Seungmin lowers his head before mumbling, “And I can’t see.”

“W—what?” Minho looks incredulously at the younger brunette, clearly he can see since he did disturbed Minho with his _side_ work, thought Minho was a girl— he can’t just think of that _because_ of perfume, plus his eyes aren’t blue or gray like a blind person’s. Why would a child lie anyway. The child looked back up and placed both of his palms in front of his eyes.

“No glasses, daddy said I have an in—inb—” he does his cute habit with his face again.

“Inborn?” Changbin supplied, Seungmin nodded vigorously.

Oh.

“Thank you, Bibble hyung!”

It is Minho’s turn to laugh at him, which he unfairly receives a shove for.

“An inborn sickness! I only see blurred blobs without my glasses.”

And blurry outlines probably. “That’s a shame pumpkin. Do you know where your glasses are? Or your mommy?” Minho asks the kid as he takes some wet tissues from his bag. He cradled Seungmin’s head with his hand softly as he wiped the formerly crying chatterbox’s face as he told stories with big gestures to Changbin and Minho, who corrected him in the process.

“My mommy’s not here but my daddy is! Daddy is searching for my glasses as he left me with nana, oh oh! Daddy said my blurry eyes are like Felix’s dark stars on his face. It came from exboseur—”

“Exposure—”

“Yeah! Exposure from something so for it to get like, activated. Jisung has something like us, well since they’re twins even if faternal—”

He chuckles, tucking the used tissue back in his bag before fixing the child’s hair a bit, “Fraternal, pumpkin.”

“Okay Minho hyung, even—”

“Hey, why does he get an okay and not me when I corrected you first?” Changbin called out. Minho rolled his eyes at Changbin who interrupted a child’s storytelling.

“Shut up, Bibble.”

“Shut up, Bibble hyung!” Seungmin mirrored and giggled, Changbin feigned hurt, acting as if a bullet hit him in the chest.

“No, I am hurt, I thought I was loved.” Seungmin giggled more, it’s a cute thing the kid is enjoying harmless strangers’ prescience. Minho noticed Changbin creeping to the giggling child before seeing him catching the child, who let out a squeal, in a short tickling attack. Seungmin struggled, reaching out to Minho, asking for help as big, fat tears of joy rolled down his face. Minho just raised his hands up in surrender when Changbin fake snarls at him before stopping for the boy’s sake. The child tried to regain his breathing, clinging to Minho’s arm that is now holding him.

“B-bibble hyung is definitely n-not like Bibble at all, w-why is he Bibble hyung, Minho hyung?” Seungmin looked up at him with a scrunched up face, clearly trying to focus, which he giggled to, booping the child’s small nose. Bibble was just the first thing that came into his mind to avoid saying ‘Bitch’ near a kid. Minho might be selling his body but he is not cruel enough to corrupt a five year-old kid, excuse.

“It’s an allude to his nickname, Bin, and his abominable attitude, but rather than Binable, Bibble seem to fit.” That was dumb but hey, it works.

Seungmin made an awed face up towards Minho and he might’ve melted at the spot then and there, he just cooed and lightly pinched the child’s cheek which he swatted away with a whine. The little kid crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing out his cheeks.  _ Oh my god _ .

“I’m not cute!”

Minho didn’t say anything but he kept it to himself and chuckled, ruffling his brown hair, “You are.”

Seungmin whines, kicking his feet on the counter, “Minho hyung.”

He chuckles again, taking Seungmin off of the counter and on the floor, holding on his hands as they walk to the door, “Okay, sure you’re not, cutie. Let’s go find your daddy, whe—”

Just then the store shop opened abruptly, both he and the child looked at the door and Minho might’ve died then and there. A handsome blonde dude, black roots showing, with a defined face, tattoos on his neck showing through his open white button downs with glasses hanging on his shirt, some ear piercings and an annoyed and tired stare met Minho’s and sent a chill running down his spine.

He’s definitely has the bad boy vibe and Minho is  _ hella  _ attracted. But this guy screams bad business like gangs, drugs and murder, and Minho isn’t stupid enough to fuck around that. Safety first before pleasure kids!

He pulled the kid back in case of trouble, ready to defend the little guy, but Seungmin let go of his hand, left his behind and ran up to the man, who crouched down and took him in a hug.  _ What the _ —

“Oh god, Minnie, daddy was so worried.” Blonde dude pulled away, eyes turned into a soft gaze, before taking the glasses hung on his shirt, placing them on Seungmin’s small face. He cradled the child’s face, “Nana said you sneaked out without the old lady’s knowledge. You nearly gave the two of us a heart attack. Where did you run of to? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? Oh god, baby I’m so sorry, Daddy—”

Seungmin’s tiny hands pressed his father’s cheek towards each other with a ‘Shh dork.’ accompanied by a giggle afterwards, making the handsome man turn into a fish lipped person.

“I tried to follow daddy but I got him worried, I’m sorry.” Seungmin landed a soft kiss on his dad’s forehead. Minho cooed and chuckled at the sight, catching the family’s attention. Seungmin stared at him with an awed face, clearly now seeing Minho’s whole  _ awesome _ look, before he lets go of his father’s face, running to Minho to clutch his hand, pulling him to his dad who now stood up with a calculating gaze. Okay now Minho feels insecure being in this look.

“Daddy, daddy! Pretty Minho hyung helped me!” Minho looked flustered between the child holding onto him to his father who is amusedly staring at Minho, who quickly looked down when their eyes met.

“Uh Seungminnie, um, stumbled on me when I— I was doing… work?” He scratched his arm embarrassingly, finding the floor more attention-catching than the man in front of him.  _ This is so rude oh god _ . He’s pretty confident about how the man in front of him knows  _ what  _ work he’s talking about too, given his look.  _ Please let him be an ‘I never judge people based on appearance. Please let _ —

“Oh?”  _ Fuck, that tone _ , “Is that so? That’s pretty great then Minho-ah— I can call you that right? I’m Chan by the way, Bang Chan, Seungmin’s father.” Minho looked up when he caught sight of an extended hand, he was about to raise his right hand but a small hand was wrapped on his fingers, hindering him from taking the other’s hand. Chan probably noticed and shifted his raised hand from right to left, Minho gladly took it this time.

“Uh, yes, I’m Lee Minho, nice to make your acquaintance.” They shook hands and Minho pulled away to avoid more embarrassment.

Chan let his hand down and chuckled, amused,  _ oh my god _ , “My son didn’t give you trouble did he?”

“Oh no no no, hardly.” He dismissively waved his left hand, “He was a good kid, he was just blotchy.”

He chuckles. From beside him, he felt a tug on his long sleeve, he looked down to see Seungmin with raised arms, clearly asking to be lifted up. Without say, he placed this hands under the child’s armpit, lifting him up in his arms, the young boy settled back to his first position in Minho’s arms, head laid on his collarbone as he looked at the person in front of them, who is the child-in-his-arms’ father.

Minho realized what he did and blushed again, he tried to explain why he did it but he’s just a sputtering mess. Chan chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly, “Looks like you bonded with him. It’s okay.”

“—‘m sleepy.” The child rubbed his knuckles over his eyes. Chan took the action to take Seungmin and Minho was giving him back too but the child whined and curled more up to Minho, which stopped the two adults.

“Baby,” Chan coos, Minho might’ve felt his ears get a bit hot on that, “Come to daddy now then, you want to sleep right?”

Seungmin nodded as he yawned, taking this chance to shift and wrap his arms around the older brunette’s neck, “Mhm. Want hyung. Smell like m—” he yawns again, “—Mommy.”

Minho noticed how Chan seemed to freeze then at the mention of his wife— or Seungmin’s mother, people’s relationships are complicated these days, with a clenched jaw and sullen look before sighing and reverting back to the Chan he’d seen earlier, a soft gazed man with a tired look. He shifts his gaze from his son in Minho’s arms up to Minho’s eyes, “I’m sorry but can you come with us? I’ll drive you to where you live, until he falls asleep so he won’t notice your absence. He… He misses his mom.”

Minho nodded, looking down at the kid trying to stay being awake so Minho can’t escape him. Minho can feel the kid wanting to at least feel his mom there, even through just one sense. He grazed his fingers on Seungmin’s fringe, fixing it so it won’t poke his eyes, “I guess I can at least help him with his comfort for his mom.”

Chan smiled sadly and thankfully towards him, why is that?

“I guess let’s go then.”

They drove off to the direction of Minho’s college dorm, talking about some basic stuff like how old each other are, what’s Minho’s course, Chan’s life as young father with three kids, some jokes were thrown here and there to lighten the atmosphere. Silence fell over them, Seungmin’s soft snores rang through the small car, just then Chan asks the question Minho has been dreading for.

“Was your work, um, were you selling yourself for pleasure?”

Minho looked down, the glasses that should be on Seungmin’s face is now on the dashboard. A heavy weight is on his chest, he shifted Seungmin softly to avoid him waking up in his arms before answering, “I am… I need the money for my essentials since my parents… they only provide me a monthly allowance for tuition and they’re kinda tight when it comes to spending money… We’re not that close too.”  _ because of how they basically treat him as not their son _ , “I’m already working in that convenience store for a good pay though, hoping I can have money for stuff and food but, it’s not enough to sustain myself, don’t fret though, I was just trying out this work earlier after finally talking myself through, I haven’t gotten… you know.” he gave an awkward laugh.

“Ah.” Was the only response Chan gave. Silence again blanketed over them and Minho’s pretty sure he’s disgusted now. Soon they came to a stop, Minho noticing the familiar tree beside his dorm building, he removed the seatbelt and was about to open his door but Chan was quick to his feet and opened it for him, taking Seungmin softly as he helped Minho up.

“Thank you so much, sir.” He bowed slightly and kept his head down, afraid to face the judging stare he’s sure Chan has. He was about to leave and retreat to his dorms familiarity when Chan called out to him.

“Hey wait.” Minho stopped, waiting for Chan to say what it is with tightly clenched fist, “I want to make an offer. Drop the job you wanted to try and try to be my kids’ babysitter.”

Okay that is not what he expected.

Minho turns, looking at Chan confused. The older was looking at him with pink cheeks, a child curled onto him, and nervous, slightly trembling— if you look closely, lips, “I mean, you’re good with kids, I can tell, Seungmin likes you too. Could you at least try for a month? I can give you $14 per hour. And this is for everyday since, even on weekends I have to be in work and, their young nanny quitted. I doubt my mom can take them alone. I can’t break their hearts saying that their nanny found a better work and—”

Minho blocked out the rants of the cute older as he stares at the moving lips, contemplating the offer given to him. Being a dance major, he has fewer classes than professional courses. He has work in early morning so his schedule works. He can just bring books with him for his whole day schedule, he can do class work while taking care of the kids he’s sure, maybe bring some clothes too in case of emergency spills since, five year olds are a messy bunch. It works. His schedules, his capacity, his skill with kids, it works. Hell yes he’ll take this.

“Yes.”

“I know— wait what?” Minho fully turned towards Chan, letting his long legs drag him to stand in front of the blonde male with a child in his arms.

“Yes. I’ll be your kids’ babysitter, nanny, caretaker, whatever. I take your offer, sir.” He looks up determinedly at Chan, who looked back at him with wide eyes. The older’s open mouth etched into a grin. _Wow,_ okay, _now_ he sees the resemblance between father and son.

“Great! I’ll see you on Monday, is that like good for you?”

“After my morning class, yes sir.”

“Aish, just call me hyung.” Chan laid the child in the shotgun, clicking the seatbelt in.

“No, sir. With this offer I am in debt with you forever, or maybe until I’m like, needed, but still. Thank you.” Minho bowed.

“Oh c’mon.” Chan sighs, “Fine, but it should be me thanking you Minho-ah, and I’ll expect great service.”

Chan goes back to stand in front of him, grinning cutely, it is not good for Minho’s heart excuse. He pulls something out of his back pocket— a pen, before holding out his hand. The brunette looks confusedly at the hand and the owner. Chan chuckles before softly taking Minho’s hand in his. The young gay is in panic and he wants to pull away but that soft but firm grip is making him melt a bit, the young dad turns his palm up, pacing the tip of the pen to write something in it. It’s ticklish.

Chan pulls away with that same grin on his face, “Text me your schedule, call me if you need information about the kids, talk to me if you need to, save my number as Chan-hyung or else. I’m checking your phone tomorrow.”

He sounds like a playful but lowkey possessive boyfriend but  _ shush Lee Minho _ . He nods to Chan’s orders, still feeling his cheeks hot, even as the older finally lets go and sends a smile at him again before turning back. Chan enters this car, starts the engine and with a final wave to him, he drove off. Minho stood there in front of his dormitory, grinning to himself ear to ear. Like a stupid schoolgirl who just came home from a date with his crush, holding the inked palm close to his chest. This wouldn’t be that bad surely.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sinnamwun)


End file.
